


The Love of my Life. My Husband.

by photonstark



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Ironhusbands, M/M, RhFe, buzzfeed articles, people are gay susan, rhodeytony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonstark/pseuds/photonstark
Summary: Tony finds a Buzzfeed article titled '10 Times Tony Stark and James Rhodes Were Friendship Goals'. Tony is furious. Rhodey is amused.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 429





	The Love of my Life. My Husband.

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% inspired by @starkfalcons rhodeytony au tweet

Tony Stark was pissed. Practically nothing released by the media on him rattled him. They wrote thousands of articles on his misguided youth, his not so great moments, and his dumbest moments (see, inviting a terrorist to your house) but this article had gone too far. It had crossed a line.

“How can they be this stupid, Honeybear, it should be a crime!” Tony huffed, tossing his Starkpad onto Rhodey’s lap.

“Who’s stupid this time?” Rhodey replied, rolling his eyes as he picked up the tablet, making sure to pause his show.

‘10 Times Tony Stark and James Rhodes Were Friendship Goals!’ the Buzzfeed article declared.

Rhodey laughed, looking at his husband with false annoyance.

“Tones, it’s just a stupid article.”

Tony stormed over and snatched up the Starkpad, scowling as he scrolled through the article.

“Number one: Hugs! We all have that friend we just love to hug, and it seems that friend for Iron Man is none other than War Machine!” Tony read out loud.

“People do hug their friends, you know?” 

“Rhodeybear, we are literally married.”

“They don’t know that!” Rhodey replied, exasperated with his husbands anger over a stupid Buzzfeed article.

“Number two: Holding Hands! Tony Stark and James Rhodes say no to toxic masculinity, holding hands wherever they go,” Tony continued. “They’ve attached like fifteen pictures of us holding hands!”  
He thrust the Starkpad into Rhodey’s face, zooming in on the photos for effect. Rhodey simply batted the device out of his face.

“Number three: Bro dates! Unlike other guys, Tony Stark and James Rhodes don’t reenact the Hangover films on their nights out, instead going to the cutest restaurants in the city.”

Rhodey simply laughed. “The Hangover films have nothing on some of our nights out, remember the summer of ‘93, or the fall of ‘94, how about Amsterdam in-”

“Well first of all, I thought we agreed to never talk about Amsterdam, second of all, they’ve attached pictures of us at candlelit dinners for two. Rhodey, I can’t handle this level of obliviousness!” Tony lamented.

“Some guys do go out for nice meals!” Rhodey tried to reason.

“Number four: Sharing clothes! The camera never lies, and these photos show us that these Iron Bros don’t mind sharing their clothes.”

“Sharing? Give me their email, they need to know that those photos are acts of robbery, not sharing.” Rhodey joked.

“What’s mine is yours?” Tony tried.

“You take my MIT sweatshirt when you have the exact same one!”

“Number five!” Tony barralled on. “Matching outfits! Not only do these bros share clothes, but they also match. As seen by the Iron Bros Instagram pages, they recently posted photos of them in matching suits and we are here for it”

“Hang on, are they talking about our wedding suits?” Rhodey questioned.

“See!” Tony practically screamed.

“In their defence, we just posted photos in our suits. We didn’t say they were from our wedding.”

“Number six: Friendship rings! Rhodey they’ve literally posted pictures of our wedding rings and called them friendship rings.” 

“Oh my fucking god, really? Are they stupid?” Rhodey questioned, snatching the Starkpad from his husband.

Quickly scrolling down the article, his eyebrows raising as he read the next points.

“Number seven: A friendship cat! If the rings and outfits weren’t cute enough, these bros even adopted a cat together. First of all, that cat is 100% yours, she’s a monster. Second of all this has to be a joke.” Rhodey said.

“My lockscreen is you hugging the cat, but sure she’s only mine. And I wish it was a joke Honeybear.”

“Number eight: A man cave! Every man wants a man cave but the Iron Bros take that a step further with a man cave house,” Rhodey snorted. “The house is the complete opposite of a man cave. You keep putting those stupid plants on every shelf.”

“Your mom gives me those plants!”

“Number nine: Vacations! Tony Stark and James Rhodes are friends all over the world. From Italy to Thailand, these friends have travelled the world together. Share this article with a friend you’d love to travel the world with.” 

“Italy was literally our honeymoon, Platypus! This article offends me on every level.” Tony cried, throwing himself on the couch next to his husband.

“If it helps, it was a spectacular honeymoon.” Rhodey rinned, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek.

“It was, we should reenact it someday.” Tony replied with a lewd smile.

“Number ten,” Rhodey interrupted. “Bro kisses! We’ve all drunkenly kissed a friend before, but this superhero duo aren’t afraid to show their affection, seemingly always being caught by the paparazzi kissing. We all need a friendship like Tony Stark and James Rhodes.”

“Kissing, Rhodey! Kissing! I can’t even kiss you in public without them getting a hint, what do I have to do to make people realise we’re married!”

“Tones, let it go.” Rhodey sighed.

Tony let out an indignant sound and walked out of the room, leaving Rhodey to return to his show, and he quickly forgot about his husbands antics. That was until his phone buzzed.

‘TonyStark tagged you in a post.’

Opening the notification, Rhodey was greeted with a photo of himself and Tony laying in bed, their cat in between them, their room lit up with the early morning sun. 

‘James Rhodes. Rhodey, Platypus, Honeybear, Sourpatch, and a thousand other nicknames. The love of my life. My husband.’

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow @starkfalcons on twitter!!
> 
> My twitter: @photonstark


End file.
